Let's do it
by weasel-cheater
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, will you do it with me?" "Sakura, read my lips, I will never do it with you!" later..."You should have just asked me and I would have been more than glad to do it with you." "Thank you Itachi -kun!" R&R XD


**New story everybody XD from yours truly, weasel-cheater XD**

**yeah i know that the characers are kind off OOC, but give me a break already! When you spend two nights with zero sleep the way the characters turn out in a story is your least worry! **

**Anyway, on with the story! R&R I have burned cookies!**

**

* * *

Characters age:**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto: about 17-18**

**Itachi:22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"Ano…Sasuke-kun…" a certain pink haired kunoichi glanced at the stoic Uchiha then turned her head to the ground blushing.

"Hn?"

"Will you do it with me?" she whispered looking away. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his teammate and scoffed.

"No."

"But Sasuke-kun, there's no biggie if we do it you know? I mean we are both old enough and-"

"Sakura. Read my lips. ...you." he glared at the flushed girl. What was she thinking? He might like her a little (lot) but there was no way he's going to be doing_ it_ with her.

"But…but Sasuke-kun." Sasuke glanced at her only to regret it as he saw the hurt teary emerald eyes that were staring right at his very soul.

"Hn."

Twitch.

"Sasuke-kun." That sweet voice of hers…if only she would use it when she was not trying to hurt someone. Sasuke watched her warily as she smiled at him, her left eye twitching every now and then.

"Now, what did I tell you about speaking in monosyllabic?" In response to her not so subtle threat, said Uchiha smirked sending her a daring look, but faltered as he saw the petite girl in front of him smirk. Sasuke straighten himself no more leaning on the bridges rail…just in case.

"I'll offer you a deal, Sasuke-kun. I will not pummel you into the ground for your "hn" escapade if…you'll do it with me." She grinned evilly crossing her arms over her well developed chest. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. Oh no, she's not! She's not going to blackmail him into doing something like that! Not in this life! Nuh uh! He was an Uchiha after all, and Uchiha's always win!

"Sakura." He closed his eyes and sighed. He really didn't want to have to do this, but it looks like there's no other choice. He opened his eyes glaring at the defiant emerald eyes.

"You're annoying. How many times do I have to tell you, that I'm not going to do it with you?" Sakura stood frozen in place. She didn't hear what Sasuke said anymore, his words haunting her mind.

'You're annoying.'

_You're annoying. _

_Annoying_

_**Annoying!**_

She suddenly snapped out of her reverie and glared at Sasuke who had the nerve to smirk. She took a deep breath glancing at him and faking a sob. Sasuke was taken aback by her reaction and didn't notice how Sakura kept approaching until two pale arms hugged him. He sighed and patted her on her back, Sakura smirked and whispered softly in his ear.

"Wrong reaction Sasuke-kun." Said Uchiha froze realizing the danger he was in and tried to get out of Sakura's strong grip. She chuckled darkly and tightened her hold.

"You should have run when you had the chance Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Itachi Uchiha has just returned from a very tiring ANBU mission and all he wanted to do was take a shower and collapse on his bed. But even the Uchiha prodigy couldn't have anticipated what was to greet him. He stared blankly at his little brother as he sulked on the couch, holding an ice-pack on his left eye. Itachi blinked once, twice…

"WHAT?" Sasuke suddenly snapped at his brother who stood there staring at him for some good minutes. Itachi broke out from his daydreaming meeting Sasuke's glare and smirking.

"Nice eye." Sasuke scoffed and turned away, hoping that Itachi would just leave it be. But unfortunately for him…

"So…" started Itachi taking a seat beside his otouto not bothered at the least by the death glare sent his way. "What happened?" Sasuke glared some more, but he was a smart chicken-but…I mean shinobi so he knew when he was fighting a lost battle.

"Sakura wanted me to do _it_ with her" he mumbled facing away from Itachi to hide his blush. Itachi stared at his brother. 'So he isn't gay after all…'

"What was that Sasuke?" Sasuke scoffed at his mocking reply. Blush still on place.

"Thought the sharingan attacks ones eyesight not hearing." He hissed at his Aniki who just shrugged. He was enjoying it, so sue him!

"And the black eye…"he pressed the subject much to Sasuke's dismay.

"Called her annoying." Itachi smirked smugly. He knew that Konoha's cherry blossom was rather…violent in certain circumstances. And calling her annoying wasn't the smartest thing you can do, Sasuke should have known that already, even the Uzumaki kid learned his lesson. But again Sasuke just had a special talent of pushing the wrong buttons. But still…why would have she proposed to _Sasuke_ to do _it_ with her…why do it when she could have chosen _Itachi_ instead? The Uchiha heir scoffed, sleeping will have to wait, he had a certain kunoichi to visit and persuade her to revise her decision.

With that he stood and left to his much needed shower ignoring the questioning look on Sasuke's face.

* * *

'Egoistic jerk!' though Sakura as she passed through her humble living scaring her black and red cat, which watched her with worry. Who could blame the poor kitty, after all when Sakura's angry she tends to forget things…like feeding him! And that was _not _an option.

"Meeeooowww!" Sakura's head whipped around at her little kitten and smiled guiltily.

"I forgot to feed you again ne?" as to answer her question the cat just meowed. Sighing she took the feline and walked into her kitchen only to be greeted by familiar raven hair and onyx eyes that stared at her void of emotions. Well they were before she screamed and threw the cat in the air.

"Jesus Uchiha, didn't you hear of that little thing called, I don't know…privacy?" she growled at the smirking Itachi as she bent down to pick up her scared kitty, oblivious of the pair of dark eyes that followed her every move as she did so.

"You really have to take that stick from your ass and do something with it." She scolded the Uchiha while purring some milk for her cat. Itachi unconsciously licked his lips. 'You have no idea what I want to do with my stick…well not yet.' Smirking he coughed grabbing the girls attention back to him. He still had some business to sort out. Like why she wanted to do it with _Sasuke_.

"Are you injured?" Itachi glanced at her and shock his head.

"So…why are you here?" Yes she was being rude but she was in no mood to be dealing with two Uchiha's in a day either! Seeing as he didn't make any move of leaving she took a deep breath, trying not to strangle him and went to the stove to prepare some tea. Deciding that getting to the point will be better, Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side.

"Sasuke."

"What about him?" Itachi just raised an eyebrow at her. Looks like playing dumb won't be working with him.

"Training."

"Haruno-san." His eyes narrowed in warning. Did she really think that she could fool him around? Probably yes judging by her innocent yet defiant expression on her face.

"What? Training never stops for a ninja. Ugh FINE! We had a fight, he called me annoying and the rest you can probably guess." She scratched the back of her head smiling sheepishly at him. 'Hope he isn't too mad.'

Itachi smirked amused by her obvious discomfort. The face and the look he was giving her confirmed her what she was suspecting. He already knew and now he was just having some fun.

"And why would he call you annoying?" Sakura looked at him and blushed a pretty shade of red, then scratched the back of her head.

"Well ah…you see, I kinda…hehehe asked him to do it with me." Itachi raised a fine eyebrow gesturing for her to continue. She blushed again and motioned for him to come closer so she could whisper in his ear, sending thrills of pleasure throw his body.

"Well I wanted to do…." Now if Itachi would have been any other man his jaw would have been on the floor, so instead he blinked a few times his wheels already turning in his head in unimaginable speed and then he smirked plan already formulated.

"Now, now _Sakura-chan_. There is no need to stress out. You should have just asked _me _and I would have been more than glad _to do it with you_."Sakura looked dumb folded at the smirking man in front of her, then her eyes brighten up and she smiled in content ignoring how it felt when he said her name or how he emphasized certain words.

"Will you really do it with me, Itachi-san?"

"Hai. But under one condition." He said in a serious voice. "You have to call me Itachi-kun." Sakura raised a pink eyebrow and shrugged, then glommed him happily.

"Thank you Itachi-kun!"

* * *

**A few hours later**

Sakura sighed contently on her soft sofa looking with happy eyes at the plate of dango from her coffee table. She nodded her head in approval and turned her gaze towards Itachi. Sensing her eyes on him he turned and smirked at her tucking a pink stray of hair behind her ear. She yawned and grinned lazily at him.

"Aw…I can't believe you actually did it with me Itachi-kun." She closed her eyes breathing in the sweet aroma of the dango oblivious to the way Itachi's eyes darken with every movement her chest made inching closer to her so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Anytime you want to do _it_, come to me." Her eyes snapped open in an instant. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment. 'Wasn't he just now over there?' She thought as she looked at the place Itachi used to be and back at him raising an eyebrow. Itachi just smirked and shrugged not moving his head that seemed to have found a very comfortable place on her shoulder.

Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth the doorbell rang. Not willingly at least Itachi removed his head from Sakura's shoulder making a mental note to give a slow and painful death to the person that dared disturb him.

"Coming! Sasuke-kun?"

"Hi…Sakura." A very nervous Sasuke said looking at the ground a blush prominent on his face, his eyes never meeting hers. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes saying everything in one breath.

"I was thinking really hard and I think that you were right and we should do it. So if you want to do it and I want to do it we could do it together?" he finished his speech uncertainly, peering through his left eye at Sakura. She grinned sheepishly back at him uncertain of how to break it down on him.

"Oh …ah...hehehe… you see I err…hehehe I already did it."

Sasuke's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth hanging to the side.

"SAY WHAT! WHEN? HOW? SCRATCH THAT I DON'T WANNA KNOW! _**WHO?**_." He finished darkly glaring at Sakura. Just then a pair of strong arms encircled Sakura's waist pulling her backwards into the strong _naked _chest of Uchiha Itachi. He kissed Sakura's head and lazily rested his own on her shoulder yawning. Sakura looked up to see the "conveniently" shirtless Uchiha Itachi his hair now down and disheveled, his arms still holding her close. She put her arms over his and tried to pry him off but he was not having that so he bit her neck. The more she pulled on his arms the stronger he bitten. Sakura huffed and settled to glare at him. Itachi smirked and shifted his lazy gaze on a green terrified looking little brother.

"Hello, otouto."

One minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

Sakura looked up at Itachi wondering if Sasuke will ever come back to earth. Itachi just send her a knowing look his eyes gleamed in anticipation a subtle message being sent. 'Wait for it…'

"HOW COULD YOU! DO it WITH HIM! MY OWN BROTHER OFF ALL PEOPLE! WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME, SAKURA! WHAT HAPPEN TO SASUKE-KUN THIS SASUKE-KUN THAT! AND YOU ITACHI…actually forget it I'm not surprised—" deciding he had had enough of this and that it was time for more serious matters, Itachi swiftly pulled a protesting Sakura inside.

"Foolish little brother, don't disturb us for a few hours." And with that he locked the door activating the seal he put on the house earlier. No one in and no one _out_. He smirked looking at the puzzled Sakura in his arms. He released her and she instantly turned around to glare at him but instead her nose connected with a strong chest. Why did she have to be so short! She raised her eyes to Itachi blushing furiously and mumbling a quick sorry as she stormed into her living.

"ughh! I don't get your brother! Why was he so troubled up! We were just making dango!" she complained looking at the neatly folded shirt on her couch then back to the smirking Itachi her blush deepening. He just shrugged approaching slowly, step by step.

"Got hot." Sakura warily took one step back gulping nervously. She turned around trying to ignore the Uchiha in her house and focusing on her anger on Sasuke.

"I mean it wasn't like we were doing _it! _We were merely cooking!" she said entering her kitchen. It was easier to clean in case of a fight. _'And has most of the sharp objects.'_ Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks whipping her head towards Itachi everything making sense.

"He WAS thinking we were doing _that!_ Which we obviously weren't…" her voice trailed off as her gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips down his pectorals, to his well defined abs to end up at his hands that were slowly, teasingly, losing his pants. He smirked and said in a seductive voice.

"We weren't…_yet_…" he lifted his eyes from her delicious curves, he's gonna have a taste of that later, just in time to dodge the plates an infuriated, tomato red Sakura was throwing his way. With the grace and speed only an ANBU captain could have he grabbed her wrists in his hands and pressed his lips to hers in a hard possessive kiss. Sakura whimpered at the force of the kiss but she soon was lost in the passion and kissed him back shyly relaxing her hands in his hold. Feeling her responding to his kiss sent Itachi thrills down his spine and gently he lowered her hands and put the plates away then guided her inexperienced members to his neck were they linked deepening the kiss. Itachi smirked and squeezed her butt hard, before picking her up and setting her on her counter, moving his hands up and down her back while her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to her, moaning when she felt the bulge in his pants.

They finally pulled away for the much needed air and Itachi smiled at how dazed Sakura looked. Breathless, with her cheeks a deep red and her innocent emerald eyes were now clouded with lust. She pouted showing her disappointment with him stopping but he made her forget everything around her when he started kissing her neck biting and sucking. Sakura's moans became louder and louder her hands fisting in his raven hair urging him to continue. With only a few touches he was able to make her forget about her, forget about how he was subtly taking off her clothes the only thing on her mind being him.

When all she was wearing were her undergarments he stopped and pulled away slightly from her tempting mouth. She whimpered and reached to pull him back but stopped at his stern face.

"Sakura, are you sure?" he ask in a serious voice fighting his desires to rip the rest of her clothes from her and fuck her senseless, but he didn't want her to regret it later and avoid him at all costs. And he didn't want that from his future fiancée, not that she had to know it, just yet. Sakura smiled warmly at him and nodded her head and tried to pull him back into a heating kiss to which he didn't object, but she stopped just as their lips brushed and Sakura gestured to her body, or more precisely the lack of clothes, a questioning look in her eyes. Itachi just grinned back at her and closed the gap between them. Soon after, the sound of ripping clothes was heard and Itachi pulled away sweat dropping at the innocent looking Sakura holding what was left from his pants in one hand. She put her index finger on her bottom lip and looked at him.

"Oopss!" Itachi smirked and shocked his head.

"Now now now, blossom, that wasn't very nice, now was it?" he said in a low voice his eyes darkening in lust. Sakura wanted to stick her tongue at him but she was stopped by another ripping sound. She looked at her chest then back at Itachi, who was examining the piece of cloth in his hand.

"Guess we won't be needing that anymore…" he muttered then throw it over his shoulder attaching his mouth to Sakura's his hands squeezing her bare breasts making Sakura moan in the kiss. He started trailing wet kisses down her jaw line to her neck leaving his marks every now and then. He reached the valley of her breasts and pinched her nipples making Sakura arch her back.

"Ahhh!" he smirked and engulfed one of her nipples in his mouth sucking like a newborn while his other hand was playing with the other one.

"mmm" Sakura kept moaning and holding Itachi's head as he kept pleasuring her pressure building up in her center as she pulled Itachi's hair painfully. He knew that if he continued she would come so he stopped and lifted his head to her ear. He chuckled darkly and nibbled on her earlobe.

"And here I thought you were an innocent little girl. But it looked like you were enjoying it." He licked her ear and took her hand in his. Sakura panted trailing her free hand down her chest.

"Things happen when you have Kakashi as a sensei."

"So true…" he said placing her hand on his crotch. Her eyes snapped to his her mouth slightly ajar. She wanted to retract her hand but was stopped by a firm look from Itachi. He slowly moved her hand over his crotch purring in her ear.

"Do you feel it Sakura?" he closed his eyes as Sakura started rubbing him on her own making him groan in pure pleasure. Sakura smirked and as fast as she could she slid her hand in his boxers. Itachi's eyes widen at the feeling of her hands on his hard member glaring slightly as she stroked him slowly. He took her hands in his placing them on her sides as he took off his boxers and kissed her deeply.

"Aren't you a naughty girl?" He mused tearing off her dark red panties. She smiled innocently at him but throw her head back moaning his name as he slid a finger inside of her moving at a relatively fast rhythm.

"That was not very nice of you, Sakura." He scolded as he added a second finger, the pressure from her stomach becoming more and more prominent with every movement Itachi made driving her over the edge screaming Itachi's name as she came.

Itachi pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth licking her juices with Sakura painting hard.

"Mmm, tasty." Sakura blushed and Itachi chuckled kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Ready for the best part?" Sakura bit her lip but nodded nonetheless. Itachi smiled at her and positioned himself at her entrance and pushing his tip inside. Sakura moaned slowly in pain, but she knew that what was worse had yet to come. Itachi carefully lifted her off the counter and let her slid on his member kissing away her tears. He held her tight in his arms until her pain subsided. With a meek nod from her Itachi lifted her up and let her slip back on his shaft all the way in and repeted the movement a few times until she started rocking her hips clumsily against his giving Itachi the cue to move faster. He laid her on the kitchen table and took a hold of her hips thrusting faster and harder in her. Soon Sakura's moans and groans transformed in screams with Itachi grunting every now and then. Feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer he pulled out of her only to slam back in faster, harder and deeper than before both sweating and panting heavily, in only took a few more good aimed thrusts to push them both over the edge with Sakura screaming Itachi's name to the stars and him groaning her name while spilling his hot seed in her. Exhausted Itachi pulled out of her slumping into a near chair and pulling his lover in his lap just in time to see the table, they used just moments ago, crumble to the floor. They stayed silent for a few minutes looking at the once-upon-a-time-table.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me a kitchen table."

* * *

**Okay, this is the very first time I wrote a lemon, I was firstly planning on ending the story at where Sakura told Sasuke that she did it with Itachi, but then I thought, what the hell, I should put a lemon in to, so yeah there you go XD. **

**As I said this is the first lemon in my life so I'd appreciate if you'll review and tell me if it's worth it or not, and also tell me what I'll have to improve! Thank you!**

**Sayonara ^^**


End file.
